Forever Series: Eternity
by slytherinangel01
Summary: Kaname has been gone for over a month, and Yuuki aches for his return. And his blood. When she learns of his close return, how far will she go to show him her appreciation when she finds out how far he had gone to take care of her in his absense? Rated MA
1. Part One

**AN: Here is my newest installment of the Forever Series. Enjoy! This is only the first part! So if you review at the end, it'll make the last update a whole lot faster!**

**Forever: Eternity**

It feels like forever waiting for Onii-sama to come home. He's has been gone for over a month on business. I've never been this long without him. I missed him sooooo much. My heart ached for him. And I was so thirsty that it hurt.

I pushed off my bed and slipped on my favorite white nightgown, before opening my door and quietly walking down the hall. Onii-sama told everyone before he left to that they were to always keep an eye on me, making sure I didn't get into any trouble and to call him if there was an emergency.

The floor was cold as I walked. I didn't know where I was going, but I could not stay in my room for another minute. My fangs hurt so badly to sink into something, and my body was begging me for Onii-sama's blood. But he wasn't here.

Quietly I walked up to a door and opened. I chuckled lightly at the sight of the messy room. Aidou really liked to collect things. I tiptoed across the room, making sure I didn't step on anything as I made my way across the room to Aidou's bed.

Sitting down, I looked at his sleeping form. I smiled at his blonde hair that was sticking up in all directions. He looked so cute and innocent. I put my hands on his shoulders and shook him.

"Aidou… Aidou." He jumped up in a defense position in front of me ready for a fight.

"What is it? Are you hurt! Did someone attack you?"

I laughed. "No Aidou. I wanted to tell you something."

He turned around and looked at me. "Oh." He sat back down and stared at me with his concerned baby blue eyes. "What do you want to tell me?"

Shyly, I looked down before looking back up at him. "Well, it's just that I miss Onii-sama."

He gave me an understanding look before pulling me into his arms to give me a hug. "It's okay Yuuki. Kaname will be back soon."

Embarrassed, I looked down. "It's not just that."

"What is it?"

"I'm so thirsty…"

He was quiet for a second, before getting up. He offered out his hand to me. "Follow me. I have something that might ease the pain for a while before he gets back."

I took his hand, and he helped me get up off the bed. He pulled me down the hall and down some stairs before coming up to a door. He pulled out a chain of keys and unlocked all the bolts on the door. Opening the door, he ushered me in before closing it behind us.

It was a small room and it was cold. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms to warm up while glancing around, spotting a box in the corner and a small round table.

"Sorry that it's freezing Yuuki, but I had to keep the box cold."

I frowned, confused. "What box?"

He picked up a box that was in the corner of the room. "Kaname knew that he would be gone for some time, and that you would be hungry for his blood, since you guys have just recently come together as mates. Without the blood, it will feel as if you were in agony. For the first decade or so you will hunger for his blood. After that, the hunger will lessen, but you will still hunger for it, just not as much."

"Okay… But I still do not see what that has to do with this box."

He smiled at me. "Let me show you." Placing the box on the tabletop, I watched silent as he opened the box and pulled out what looked like a big wine bottle filled to the top with a red liquid. After sniffing the air, my eyes widened in shock.

It was blood.

But not just any blood. It was blood.

"Where did you get that? Why is Onii-sama's blood in that bottle?"

"Like I said before, he knew you would hunger for his blood, so I helped him drain some of his blood into this bottle for you for the time you need it. When you came to me, I knew it was time to give it to you."

I sat down on the floor, shocked. "Onii-sama did this for me?"

"Yes. He cares about you very much Yuuki."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course."

"You say that if a newly mated vampire doesn't drink of their mate, then they will feel as if they were in agony."

"Yes."

I looked up at him, and stared hard into his blue eyes. "Does that mean that Onii-sama is in agony?"

Silence filled the small room as he looked down from my stare, thinking about what I had said. After some time had passed he broke the silence.

"Yes. He will be in agony for not drinking of you."

I looked down, letting my long brown hair cover my expression. "Why didn't he tell me? I could have done the same thing, and he could have taken a bottle of my blood with him."

"He didn't want you to worry about him."

"He still should have asked me."

He didn't remark anything at what I said, as he popped the cork out and handed me the bottle.

"Drink all of it, then I'll give you the second bottle. It will ease you're pain for the next few days." I raised the rim to my mouth and moaned as the sweet red blood flowed through my lips. I've never wanted something so bad in my entire life, as I quickly downed the bottle.

I put the bottle down, then took the second from Aidou's hands. This one, I drank more slowly, savoring the taste. When the bottle was empty, I put the empty bottle by the other, then I licked the last drop of blood off my bottom lip.

I stood up and thanked Aidou before heading back to my room and lying down on my bed. But this time my hunger was sated, and I fell into a deep sleep.

It's been two days since I drank the blood filled bottles. My hunger wasn't as great anymore, but was like a small shadow in the back of my mind. I walked around the rooms as always, not allowed to go outside by myself unless I had at least two guards with me. I didn't like it, but I Onii-sama just wanted to keep me safe.

I felt this strange feeling inside me as I walked about. I didn't know where that feeling came from, but I did know one thing. Onii-sama was going to come back tonight. I didn't know how I knew, I just knew. I didn't tell the others about it though.

Settling down in our room at about five in the afternoon, I requested for Ruka to come to my room. I was going to give him everything I had tonight for everything has done for me. For keeping me safe, loving me, taking care of me. I wanted to show him how much I appreciated him and loved him.

Five minutes later, I heard knocking on my door. Getting up from my seat by my mirror, I went over to the door and opened it, asking if she would please come in. She walked in, and I closed the door before sitting down on my bed as she stood in front of me.

"I know we aren't the best of friends, but I wanted to see if you could help me with making me more attractive for Onii-sama." She looked at me with a shocked expression.

"You don't have to help me if don't want to though. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. It's just that I'm not really good with making myself more attractive, and I wanted to be pretty for Onii-sama's arrival."

She gave me a small smile. "I don't mind assisting you. But how do you know he is coming back today?"

"It's like this feeling I have. I don't know how I know. I just do."

She nodded, accepting what I said. "Well, I better get to work." She smirked. "I have rules though."

I nodded in understanding. "What are your terms?"

"You will not protest anything I do to you or put on you. And will sit there and not question why I do this or that."

"Okay."

She grinned at me, before pulling me up and leading me to the bathroom. "Good." She left me in the bathroom, then came back with a chair.

"Sit down." I did as she said and waited again as she said she needed to get some stuff from her room. She came back about three minutes later with bags full of stuff. My eyes widened as she poured out all her stuff on my long bathroom counter.

She picked up some tweezers and told me to stay still as she plucked my eyebrows to make them neater. It hurt at first, but then the pain went away. Then she pulled out nail clippers and a filer. After clipping my nails and filing them to perfection, she got a nail polish that was a pale pink and quickly applied it to my nails.

While they dried she turned on my bathwater and filled it up.

"Hurry up and take off your clothes and get in the bath." I did as she told me and slipped into the warm water. She cleaned my hair and helped me wash off. When she finished she put a towel on the floor so I wouldn't slip as I stepped out, shivering from the cold air on my skin.

She got out a bottle and poured some of it on a clean cloth. "This is a type of oil that will soften your skin and make your skin glow with a certain light."

She rubbed it all over me, and I blushed a little when she put it around my more private spots.

"Okay. That's done." She handed me a thin robe then pulled me out of my bathroom and into my walk in closet that was full with clothes.

Ruka laughed. "You have no idea how much he spoils you." She looked around a little, before a smirk of triumph took over her face, as she pulled out a box that was hidden behind some clothes.

I frowned. "I didn't know that was there. What is it?"

"I'll show you."

She opened the box and dumped it on the ground. My eyes widened in shock.

Lingerie covered the ground where she dumped the box, along with some other things that I'm not even sure what they were. She picked up a two piece blue lingerie and told me to put it on. It wasn't that bad actually. It was one of the more simple designs.

The top piece was like a thin shirt that was see through, but the area where my breasts were hugged my breasts, making them looking bigger and fuller. The piece was split open in the middle from the bottom of where my breasts were to the end of the shirt. The bottom piece was satin underwear.

I actually looked hot.

"You look great!"

I turned around to face her and grinned.

"Thank you Ruka. None of this would be possible without you."

She smiled back. "You're welcome. But there are still two things that need to be done."

"What is that?"

"Come."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the bathroom before bending down and searching in one of her bags. She pulled out this lacey band. It looked like one of those pieces you put in your hair.

"Are we going to put that in my hair?"

She laughed. "No! This is a garter! You put it around your thigh."

My mouth opened in an O. "Ohhhh…." I frowned. "Why would you put it on your thigh?"

She just grinned. "You'll see. Sit down in the chair. I have to do one more thing."

I sat down as she pulled out metal scissors.

"I'm just going to trim some of your hair since its dry now."

She quickly trimmed my hair and examined her work.

"Well, I think my work is done. I'll leave you now. It's nine and Hannabusa wanted to take me out tonight."

I smiled at her. "I'm so happy for you. Go have fun."

She blushed a little. "Thanks." She winked at me before walking out the door. "Have fun with Kaname!"

I walked around a bit, before lying down under the sheets. I laid there about two hours, before I was awoken from my doze from the sound of my door opening and closing. I heard no footsteps, but I felt someone getting closer and closer.

The full moon outside the window lit up the person physical features with an inhuman glow, revealing the person's face in the moonlight. I smiled from under my sheet.

"Onii-sama!"

He smiled. "Yuuki."

Forgetting what I was wearing, I got up and ran towards Onii-sama, hugging him around his waist. He pulled me closer, before leaning away, examining my attire. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as his eyes gained a tint of red in it.

"What are you wearing Yuuki." It was more of a statement, so I ignored it, as I hugged him tightly again.

"I've missed you Onii-sama."

"And I you, Yuuki. So much."

Feeling a bit courageous, I pulled back, leaned up on my toes, while pulling him down a little by the front of his coat to gently press my lips against his. He groaned as he pulled me fully against him, kissing me back. He learned a lot of my weaknesses whenever we laid together. He learned where I was ticklish, where my sensitive spots were. But I too learned his.

As I kissed him back, I pushed my hands inside his and slowly removed it from him. He let go of me to help me take off his jacket, which fell forgotten on the floor as he put his hands on my hips, and pushed my hips closer to him. My breath caught for a second, when I felt his arousal against my stomach.

I smiled.

I brought my fingers up to his bottom button, but not before gently brushing my hand against his hard length that pushed against his slacks. He groaned, gently pushing his length against my stomach. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and explored it, as I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed off his shoulders. Again he let go to help me get his shirt off, letting it fall next to his jacket.

As my hands lightly grazed up his chest, his slid down my back and grabbed my bottom. In a quick movement that shocked me, he pulled me up off the floor and wrapped my lengths around, to where his length was pressing against my heat.

I whimpered as he pushed me hard against him. He kissed his way up my collar bone, up my jaw, then nipped my ear between his now lengthened teeth. His husky voice spoke low in my ear, causing a shiver to run up my spine.

"You evil little vixen. Do you have any idea what you are doing to me? What the consequences are for tempting a pure blood vampire? Especially during the beginning of the mating period?"

I smirked and looked into his red eyes suggestively.

"Maybe you should punish me, so I can learn my lesson."

He nipped my ear again, then licked the shell of my ear. "Your punishment for tempting a pure blood is high. Do you think you can handle it?" For more emphasis, he grabbed my hand and pressed it against his pants over his length, making me grab it in my hand.

He watched me lustfully, as I licked my lips slowly and squeezed his length in my hand as my answer. He grabbed my face in between his hands and forcefully pushing his tongue into my mouth as he pressed my lips against his.

**AN: So what do you think? Bad? Good? Would you like to see what Kaname will do? It's written and ready. I'm just waiting for some reviews, so if you just press that button down there, you would help in making the update a whole lot faster.**

**Also, I love suggestions, so if you leave me suggestion of what you would like to see in the lemon, or a phrase that you would like Kaname or Yuuki to say, tell me. I'll take it into great consideration. Who knows, you might just see it in the update. Love you guys! Review! Review!**

**Oh and I forgot to say that it was a little hard for to describe what Yuuki is wearing, but if you go to the site that is on my profile it will show you what it looks like.**

**~slytherinangel01**


	2. Part Two

**AN: Well, you guys asked for it, so here it is. Enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! And yeah, I know. I'm evil. I just can't help it, it's in my nature. : ) sorry it took me forever to post it. I had to study for finals.**

**Eternity**

**Part Two**

_Previously:_

"_You evil little vixen. Do you have any idea what you are doing to me? What the consequences are for tempting a pure blood vampire? Especially during the beginning of the mating period?"_

_I smirked and looked into his red eyes suggestively._

"_Maybe you should punish me, so I can learn my lesson."_

_He nipped my ear again, then licked the shell of my ear. "Your punishment for tempting a pure blood is high. Do you think you can handle it?" For more emphasis, he grabbed my hand and pressed it against his pants over his length, making me grab it in my hand._

_He watched me lustfully, as I licked my lips slowly and squeezed his length in my hand as my answer. He grabbed my face in between his hands and forcefully pushing his tongue into my mouth as he pressed my lips against his._

I pulled my hands away, and threading my hands into his long locks, pulling his face to mine. He growled as he pulled out of my grasp and threw me onto the bed. I watched lustfully, as he walked towards me, slowly, but menacingly. To me, it looked as if he was predator, which made me the prey. I watched his muscles flex and ripple as he took off his shoes and socks. My eyes followed his hands as they unzipped his pants and quickly threw them off him.

His bright red eyes met mine, as he quickly pounced on top of me, pinning my legs beneath his and holding my hands up above my head in one of his hands. He stared down at me, holding me prisoner in his eyes.

"I'm your mate. You WILL submit to me. I make the rules here." His eyes wandered down my body, before coming back up, resting on my breasts. With his other hand that wasn't holding mine above me, grabbed one of my breasts in his big hands and squeezed. I moaned.

He smirked, as he rubbed one digit against my nipple through the thin material of my top, hardening it. I moaned again, trying to push up against his length with my body.

"As much as I love this top, Yuuki, it has to go."

He released my hands and quickly disposed off my top. He trailed his hands down my stomach before resting them on my thighs. He grabbed my thighs and spread my legs open, so he could slip in between them. I gasped lightly, at the feel of his length through my lacy panties.

I watched as he bent his head down to my chest, taking one of my nipples into his hot, wet mouth. I cried out in pure ecstasy as he gently nipped my nipple and rolled it around with his tongue, then licked it. I groaned in protest as he pulled away.

He fondled my breasts in his hands as he leaned down, exposing his throat to me, and whispered huskily in my ear. "You liked that didn't you my sweet, innocent Yuuki. Do you want me to continue?"

I pulled my head up off the bed and nipped his throat with my fangs, scraping it up and down his throat. He shuddered, before pulling back, still fondling my breasts. His hands breezed down my stomach, my hips, before stopping at the band of my lacy panties.

Staring into my bright red eyes, he pulled back a little to discard my panties. I whispered throatily to him, as he stared at me. "Now it's your turn."

He smirked, before getting onto his knees, and bending his head down, pressing his lips against my stomach. He whispered against my skin; the feeling of his lips against my skin. "I don't think so my sweet sister. I told I make the rules."

I gasped when I felt something wet and hot sliding down my stomach. My eyes widened in shock, when I realized that it was his tongue, but then I moaned at the sensation of heat pooling in my center. His tongue swirled around my belly button, before trailing down south. I moaned, lifting up my glistening treasure to this magnificent beast before me.

He growled at my display of submission. Grabbing my legs, he hoisted me up, putting my legs on his shoulders to give him better access. The sight of him in between my legs, made the fire in me burn higher, the sensations running through my body were unfamiliar to me, but welcomed with pleasure. He stared deep in my eyes, revealing his beast to me.

He has never been this wild with me. He has always hid his beast inside him. He has never wanted me to see that dark side of the vampire nature. He has always described it as the darker side of you taking over. But as I met him, I welcomed him with a coo. I stretched out my hands to him, as he held still above. I ghosted my hand against his face, as he nuzzled his face against my other hand.

I pulled my hands back, and crossed my legs behind his head, to pull him closer to my heat. I groaned as I his cool lips against my inner thighs. He kissed my inner thighs and nipped at me, before lapping at my skin where nipped to soothe it. His hands were on my outer thighs, drawing random designs on my skin.

He nuzzled his face in my heat, sliding his nose against my folds. I moaned his name. "Kaname. Please…"

A shock went through my body as he spoke against my folds. "Don't say my name. I only want to hear you call out brother. Do you understand Yuuki." He stopped his nuzzling and his hands, waiting for my answer.

I moaned in loss before giving my reply. "Yes, Onii-sama."

He continued drawing designs on my thighs with his hands. I groaned when I felt his wet tongue against my folds. I moved against him restlessly, my heat aching. He used his hands to spread my legs wider, to display my heat more fully to him. He bent his head lower and drank. I cried out as his tongue explored inside me. I moaned, arching into him when his tongue touched my clit.

"Onii-sama… Mmmmm….." Just as I felt myself about to explode, he pulled back and set my legs back down onto the bed. I groaned at the loss of the feeling. His kissed up my stomach, his hands on my narrow rib cage now. He kissed over the slope of one breast and stopped. His tongue slid back up my breast, laving my nipple with his tongue.

His hand on my left thigh trailed down to my heat. I waited, in complete silence, as I felt his mouth latch onto my skin just above my right breast. I cried out, an exquisite combination of pain and pleasure, as his fingers pushed fast and hard inside me and his teeth sank deep into my skin. The pain disappeared, and I was consumed in pleasure as I felt my blood being drawn out of my body, as his fingers pushed in and out, in and out, making me moan.

When he finished drinking, he licked the bite. It healed completely as if it was never there, a unique gift purebloods possessed. His fingers pulled out of me, glistening with my juices. He closed his eyes as he put his fingers in his mouth, and sucked off my juices. He groaned, opening his eyes to stare deep into mine. "You taste wonderful, Yuuki." His eyes darkened into a deeper red. He whispered. "My Yuuki…"

He got up off the bed. His hands went to his boxers that he still had on. But I quickly sat up, compelled to do something I have never done. "Wait." He looked up at me, his red eyes filled with lust, possession, and love. "Let me…"

I got off the bed and slowly walked to him. I was aware how his eyes raked over my body, focusing mainly on my breasts, my nipples, my heat. I knew he could smell how wet I was. I knew that he was transfixed by the way my long hair cascading down my back, the way I moved my hips walking towards him. When I finally reached him, I stopped and stood before him.

I stared deep into his eyes, as I knelt in front of him. I grabbed the bands of his boxers and slowly pulled them down his bodies. My eyes released his, as they narrowed on his arousal. I dropped his boxers to the floor, and he got them off. I starred hard at his penis. It was big and long, the tip had a drop of pre-cum on it, and it stood at attention, pointing straight at me.

I lifted my hands up, and gently touched the sides of his shaft. It twitched at my cool touch. I looked up at Kaname's face for a second, seeing the pleasure in his face, I continued. With more confidence, I grabbed his big shaft in my hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. He groaned out.

He groaned again; his voice husky. "Yes-s…. Yuuki, touch me… Mmmmm… ahhhh."

Encouraged by this, I grabbed his shaft in my hands again, and squeezed it again. I pumped it up and down. Groaning, his hands threaded into my hair and pulled my closer to his dick. Happy that I was giving him pleasure, I decided to try something else he might like.

I dropped my hands, except one, which I grabbed his balls with. I leaned forward more, and kissed the tip of his penis' head. He groaned my name, pulling a little bit harder on my hair, but I didn't mind that. Experimentally, I took the head into my mouth and flicked my tongue on the front of it.

He groaned again. "Yes, Yuuki…." I opened my mouth wider and took in as much as I could of him. He started hissing words in a language I didn't even know. It was surprisingly fueling me. I experimented bobbing my head up and down, while gently sliding my fangs along his penis and gently squeezing his balls.

He growled and started moving in my mouth in sync with bobbing. I started bobbing up and down faster and he picked up his pace. But, when he started rumbling and growling he pulled back. I let him go with an audible pop.

He was gasping lightly, while taking hold of my eyes with his. "That was good Yuuki." He closed his eyes for a second before opening them again, a smirk grazing his face. "But you still need to be punished for tempting a pure blood you little vixen."

I stayed still as he approached me and picked me up off the ground, carrying me back to our bed. He dropped me on the bed before flipping me onto my stomach. He bent over me and hissed in my ear, causing a shiver to run up my spine.

"I want you to get on your hands and knees now." I immediately did what he said, pulling myself up to my knees and my hands. I shivered and moaned as I felt a single digit run down my other entrance. He purred in my ear. "Good... Now I want you to spread your legs."

I did what he said. I felt a little silly doing this, but it made this burning fire consume me, that I didn't want him to stop. I was also slightly curious as to what he was going to do. He pulled back from my ear, then it was quiet. I shivered a little in anticipation. I gasped when I felt him get on top of me, his head by the base of my neck. I felt his length against my inner thigh.

I tried to push my bottom into him, but he growled and took hold of the skin at my shoulder in his mouth. I felt his teeth against my skin in warning, but he didn't sink his teeth in. Not yet, at least. I was just curious at what he was going to do. He had never done this before.

I groaned my mind thick with pleasure, when he rubbed his length against my heat, but gasped in shock when started rubbing against my other entrance. What was going to do? I was a little scared at that. Kaname seemed to notice, because he stopped, released his hold on my shoulder and started cooing. "It's okay my innocent Yuuki. Let me love you this way."

I whimpered when he started pushing his hard length into my tight entrance. It hurt. I felt like I was being stretched inside, expect it was my backside. He groaned, pushing forward, until he was all the way in. His voice was thick with pleasure. "You're so tight Yuuki. Mmmmm…"

The pain eventually faded into a dull ache, then pleasure coursed through me. I whimpered. "Onii-sama... Please..."

He growled in my ear. "Please what sister. Tell me what you want. But you have to be descriptive, or I might not understand what you want."

I moaned when he rocked a little, but groaned in loss when he stopped. "Please Onii-sama… I want you to move your dick inside me..."

He started moving inside me. I've never something like this before. I couldn't even think of words to describe it as he moved fast in me. When I felt like I was about to explode, he quickly pulled out of me, not allowing me to release. I whimpered as I tried to finger myself, but he just slapped my hand away and flipped me onto my back.

He spread my legs and stuck two of his fingers into my heat. When he pulled back at out, he smiled at seeing his fingers coated in my juices. He quickly licked it off, before slipping in between my legs. I tensed up in anticipation, when I felt his length at my entrance.

His voice was husky as he spoke to me. "I think I have tortured you long enough today. I want you to come for me Yuuki." With that said, he thrust himself into me in one glide.

**AN: Well, there is the second part. The third part, the last part of Eternity, will be up soon! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Part Three

**AN: I know this chapter is ****SUPER**** short but I thought it was the right time to slow it down and finish Eternity. I will write another story for the Forever series, but I believe that it will be the last story in the Forever series. It will not come out for some time though, because I wish to finish my Harry Potter and Avatar stories. I have neglected them badly. You guys were awesome and thank you for leaving all the reviews. I would update faster, but I have had finals at my school for the past two weeks, and I have to study for all the long exams. Anywho, here is the last chapter.**

**~Eternity~**

**Chapter Three**

_Previously:_

_He spread my legs and stuck two of his fingers into my heat. When he pulled back at out, he smiled at seeing his fingers coated in my juices. He quickly licked it off, before slipping in between my legs. I tensed up in anticipation, when I felt his length at my entrance._

_His voice was husky as he spoke to me. "I think I have tortured you long enough today. I want you to come for me Yuuki." With that said, he thrust himself into me in one glide. _

I moaned in sweet bliss. I thought after the events tonight, that he would take me hard and fast, but he shocked me at his slow steady pace that seemed to build a small fire in me that was all consuming. Purring lightly, I raised my hips to meet his thrusts. He groaned but kept his steady pace in me.

His voice was filled with pleasure as he spoke to me softly. "Come for me, my sweet sister. My Yuuki…" He began to pick up the pace, his hands gliding down from my breasts to rest on my hips, helping me to keep in pace with his thrusts.

I groaned, feeling the small flame burn inside me into a full blown blaze. "Mmmmm… Onii-sama."

"Yes, my Yuuki… Come for me…"

With one last thrust, I climaxed, moaning my Oni-sama's name. After a few more thrusts, he groaned, exploding his seed deep inside of me. Still inside of me, he gently rolled us onto our sides. He kissed my forehead affectionately, before pulling me into his chest.

"I love you Yuuki."

I smiled happily as I told him I loved him. I had everything and more with Kaname.

And maybe, soon, I can give him one more small gift that would complete us…

**You guys will find out what Yuuki wishes for in the next and probably last installment of the Forever series. **

**~slytherinangel01 **


	4. Important Information

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I know it's been quite a while, but I have medical reasons at the moment that limit me from doing much. Some of you may know, some do not, so that's why I am doing this. I had a concussion over Thanksgiving last year (2011) and for some unknown reasons that the neurologists can't explain, I am not healing from my accident. It'll take me a while, before I update any of my stories. I'm really sorry guys.**

**~slytherinangel01~**


End file.
